Estoy sola ¿o no?
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [GaaraxSakura] Otra de mis locuras XD Esta vez es una nueva forma de cómo Sakura vive en la aldea de la Arena y conoce a Gaara, pero… quien es el que está hablando con ella? O.o


**Estoy sola… o no?**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Pareja: GaaraxSakura

Tipo: Romance

Resumen: Otra de mis locuras, esta vez es una nueva forma de cómo Sakura vive en la aldea de la Arena, pero… quien es el que está hablando con ella? O.o

_N/A: Hago una aclaración para que luego no os confundáis, voy a poner que Sakura e Ino fueron a vivir a la villa de la Arena porque a sus padres les habían trasladado allí. Y ahora os dejo con la historia n.n_

**Capítulo 1: Mi amiga la arena**

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los alegres niños jugaban en la puerta del colegio esperando ansiosamente la hora de la excursión. Pero de algo se dio cuenta un profesor que pasaba revisión a ver quien faltaba, y era que quedaba por venir una niña, su nombre era Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Cuando estaban ya por decidir irse sin ella, vieron a lo lejos un montón de polvo levantarse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudieron ver una madre con su hija, que no fue nada más ni nada menos que la niña que faltaba. A los profesores no les extrañó, Sakura siempre se quedaba dormida.

- Perdón, mi hija no podía despegarse de las sabanas n.nU – Dijo la madre de la niña un poco avergonzada cuando llegó hasta el profesor.

- No pasa nada, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta – _Que sentido tiene decirlo si siempre lega tarde? -.-U_

- Descuide – la madre de Sakura se giró a verla, y vio que esta estaba intentando huir, cosa que no podía ser puesto que su madre era muy rápida en cuestión de capturas – A donde te crees que vas?!! Hoy te toca excursión, así que ve con tus amigos n.n

- De que amigos hablas? ¬¬ - Contestó Sakura girando la vista hacia los niños que estaban jugando.

- Pues me refiero a tus compañeros de clase. No pongas esa cara y ve con ellos.

- Yo no tengo amigos, y no quiero ir a esa excursión!!! – Hizo un puchero, a ver si así conseguía que la dejara ir.

- Y que pasa con Ino? A ella no la consideras tu amiga?

- Ella es la única amiga que tengo en esta aldeucha, pero es que hoy no puede venir, no se que le ha pasado ó.ò

- Que lástima… oye, hace tiempo que estamos aquí, por que no intentas hacer otros amigos?, verás como pronto no querrás salir a otra parte sin ellos.

- No me caen bien, me llaman frentuda!!! No les caigo bien a ellos tampoco, y la verdad es que prefiero estar sin ellos, no me gusta la gente que te crítica sin conocerte ¬¬#

- Habla con ellos, verás como en realidad no querían decirte todo eso, sino que no saben como llamar tu atención. Anda ves, que ya se están yendo – Terminó dándole un empujoncito.

- Pero… - Sakura intentó replicarle de nuevo a su madre, pero esta ya no estaba – Siempre se escaquea con su rapidez ¬¬U

Pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo ahí quieta porque los profesores la estaban llamando para ponerse en marcha.

Al llegar a las afueras de la villa de la Arena, los profesores les enseñaron todos y cada unos de los rincones en los que se podían esconder para tender una emboscada en caso de que les fueran a atacar. Cierto que aun eran niños y no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero la misión de los profesores era instruirles poco a poco, como en cualquier otro arte ninja.

Al acabar la explicación, la cual duró toda una mañana, les dejaron el resto de la tarde libre para jugar. Así hicieron ellos, todos se juntaron en grupitos de amigos y se pusieron a jugar, todos… exceptuando a una niña pelirosa sentada sola al lado de una roca.

Sakura Pov

Me gustaría… que Ino estuviera aquí… Nos pondríamos a jugar, pero… que le habrá pasado? Se habrá puesto enferma?

Los otros niños juegan entre ellos, tan alegres, tan… en fin! Que más da!! No se para que les miro, nunca voy a poder jugar así con ellos, me tengo que limitar a jugar en esta maldita arena dibujando con una ramita, uy que divertido!! ¬¬

Odio la arena, sigue soplando en mi cara. Tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer... Creo que me acostumbré a que se dirijan a mi solo si están aburridos y tienen ganas de reírse de alguien... Bien al menos esto significa que por lo menos saben que existo, no soy del todo invisible para ellos.

Cuando vaya a casa estaré sola también, mama y papa tienen hoy otra reunión muy importante en otra villa!...

_Schtt_

Ey que es ese ruido? O.o

Miro hacia abajo y veo como por arte de magia ha aparecido dibujado un muñequito sonriendo al lado del muñequito triste que yo he hecho. Como??!!! O.OUuuu Yo no he dibujado eso!! Quien puede ser tan rápido de dibujarlo sin que yo lo vea?

Bah! Da igual, lo habré dibujado yo sin darme cuenta, seguro. Vamos a ver… que podría hacer ahora? Algo fácil… una nube! Así, me ha quedado muy bien n.n

_Schtt_

Otra vez ese ruido? O.o Vuelvo a mirar y veo como por si solo, aparece un sol al lado de la nube. Wow! Esta vez no he sido yo, estoy segurísima. O son muy rápidos o son invisibles!! Pero quien puede ser? Seguramente es alguien que me quiere animar. Bueno, pues voy a hablar con él, a ver si me puede responder.

_Hola_

Acabo de escribir a la arena, que tontería, jeje quien me viera pensaría que estoy loca n.nU

_Hola_

Ey!! Me ha contestado non

--------------------------------------------------

UNAS POCAS HORAS DESPUÉS…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD Esto no es tan malo después de todo, quien pensaría que acabaría entablando conversación con la ARENA? n.n Ino no se lo creerá nunca.

- Niños! Es hora de volver!! Venid todos!! – Gritó uno de los profesores.

- Jo! Ya es hora de irse? No quiero irme todavía ó.ò, pero que remedio… - Dijo Sakura entre suspiros – Voy a echar de menos este sitio, y a quien me escribe también ú.ù De verdad he estado hablando con la arena? O me estaré volviendo loca? O.o Le voy a decir adiós.

_Adios_

Al lado se dibujó una carita triste.

- Vaya! Parece que se ha puesto triste porque me voy, yo también lo estoy… Hmmm vamos a ver si eres de verdad una persona.

_Como te llamas?_

- Si lo es, puede que entonces vuelva a visitarle otra vez.

_Ga…_

- SAKURA!!! Nos vamos con o sin ti!!! Date prisa que hay un buen camino de vuelta!!! – Volvió a gritar el profesor.

Entonces Sakura se dio prisa en escribir un mensaje en la arena y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Por lo menos debía decirle cual es mi nombre. Ay! que no llego… ESPERADME!!! No me dejéis aquí!!!

Y mientras estaba escribiéndose el nombre que Sakura había pedido, ella escribió el siguiente mensaje:

_Me llamo Sakura, pero ahora tengo que irme. Te echaré mucho de menos, adiós!_

Mientras que el nombre que se había escrito era:

_Gaara… adiós_

En ese momento salió un niño pelirrojo de detrás de una roca.

- Adiós Sakura, yo también te echaré de menos…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que si

He tardado tanto en publicar este fic porque cuando lo tenía casi acabado se me borró TT-TT Pero bueno, aquí está XD No es tan bueno como podría ser el otro que escribí de "Esa es MI flor" pero espero que no me tiréis piedras n.nU Por cierto, no os enfadeis, pero le voy a dar preferencia a este fic antes que l de "Esa es MI flor" porque en ese fic no se como lo voy a continuar, y en este tengo una ligera idea. Gracias por leer XD

Hasta el próximo capítulo!! non

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
